


Something Tells Me It Is Over

by kmonkey96



Series: SakuAtsu Moments [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But All Love Is, Complicated - Freeform, M/M, Song Inspired, Their Love Is So, but i can’t write angst, id rather go blind, kinda angst, no beta we did like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmonkey96/pseuds/kmonkey96
Summary: Sometimes, two people can love eachother so much that they can’t live without the other.And sometimes, the universe forces you to be apart.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123493
Kudos: 6





	Something Tells Me It Is Over

each step atsumu took with his back turned from the man he loved hurt him.

it physically pained him.

he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. if his stomach revolted and his knees gave out on him, he would not be surprised.

atsumu wanted to look back. just one last glimpse. 

_ “don’t look back.” _

his head started to turn.

_ “don’t.” _

his movement halted. he did not want to look back to see a look of pain on the other mans face. he didn’t want to look back and see if the man looked emotionless, as if he wasn’t affected one bit when atsumu’s own heart was shattering. he couldnt decide which look would be worse.

he loved kiyoomi. more than he loved himself.

but it was all over.

no amount of apologies could fix this. no number of stolen moments and misguided affection could fix the vast chasm between the two.

they were so close together, yet so far apart. it was unfair.

atsumu loved kiyoomi, and it was simple when they were together. they were always in their own little world, where quick glances and secret words and quiet moments was all they needed.

he wondered what he had done in a past life. who he had angered to deserve the loss of the love of his life. 

he was not sure.

atsumu would never be sure of anything again.

so he kept walking.

one foot in front of the other. maybe enough distance would heal his broken heart. 

he would keep walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Work is inspired by song Id Rather Go Blind by Etta James!!  
> Honestly one of my favourite singers, hands down.
> 
> Also I’m thinking of writing a second part, from Sakusas POV.  
> Let me know if i should and if you’d be interested! <3


End file.
